Meganecon
by iBluey1323
Summary: You were surfing through your facebook account in your boyfriend's house, Kise Ryouta. And this is what happens. It is short but please read and complain to me if you want more :3
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys... This just popped into my head while i was surfing the internet and found... Kise... Wearing glasses... KYAAAA~! Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Meganecon

You were at your boyfriend's house and you were surfing the internet while he was cooking for the both of you.

"KYAAA~!" You squealed. This is the fifth time that you squealed. Your boyfriend, Kise Ryouta, rushed in to his room.

" (F/n) are you ok?!" He asked in panic. And he has been asking this every time you squeal.

"I'm fine... I'm fine..." You breathed in and out... You took a look at your boyfriend and squealed.

"W-what's wrong? I-I don't get it!" Kise asked in panic.

" No no really I'm fine..." You looked back at your laptop screen and smiled, you almost looked like a perverted girl who just saw something really... Erotic...

"(F/n) ..." You look back at him and you saw his face an inch away from yours you panicked and quickly moved back. He smiled and said. "You're drooling" he laughed and wiped your drool away.

You sat there in shock and in embarrassment... Your boyfriend... Kise Ryouta a model just saw you drool... And even wiped it off...

" K-Kise! Y-you didn't have to do that you know!" You said embarrassed and he laughed.

"K-kise... Can you... Wear glasses?" You asked out of nowhere.

" Glasses? What for?" He asked back in confusion this was the first time you had ask him to do something. It was always the other way around.

" I-If you don't want to it's fine..." You said lowering your head still embarrassed after what had happened.

" No it's ok." Kise grabbed your hands that were holding on to your glasses. You blushed at this. Kise put on the glasses.

" KYAAAAAA~!" You squealed again. He was shocked at your sudden squeal. He took a glance at what you were looking at... He saw his modeling pictures wearing glasses.

" So you like it when I wear glasses." He smirked.

" hehehe... he..." You laughed nervously while rushing to close you laptop. But his hand grabbed yours. Pulling you down gently on his bed.

Your heart was beating fast... You could almost feel that he could hear it. His face was right in front of you... Smirking... Your face grew warmer.

"K-Kise... You were... Cooking.." You looked away preventing him to see your blushing face.

" AHH! You're right!" He panicked and took off your glasses. He gave it to you, as he got to the door he stopped and looked back. "Lets continue later ok, (F/n)?" He said.

He left you inside his room... You sat there, in shock of what he said... You were in for something really big tonight.

"KYAAAAAAA~!"

* * *

You want the rest of the night ;D? Wuahahahahah i might write it... If there are a lot of you wanting it :D well anyway if you find it incomplete just message me.. Im not really good yet with these one-shots. If you have any tips n stuff just pm me :D and complaints if you have any complaints just pm me too :D


	2. Chapter 2

HI~! well here's the continuation. ahhaahhaaha I never thought I would do this. I was really hesitating if I should write some Lemons here.. but... the Rating is already set xD plus I think it'd be weird if I did one. But i bet a lot of you were expecting a lemon. What a shame.. don't kill me for not writing one! *gets shot* x.x ... Enjoy... reading...

* * *

" KYAAAAAAA~!" You squealed one more time. You thought about what the two of you would do later.

" (F/n) dinner's ready!" You heard Kise call out. You panicked at the sudden voice of your boyfriend.

"Don't make me come up there and bring you down!" You heard him say you rushed. You knew what he could do and you didn't want him to do so… well at least not yet. You daydreamed at what he could do while walking down the stairs. At the very last step of the stairs you tripped he caught you.

" Stop daydreaming while going down the stairs you know." He said laughed at your clumsiness. You smiled.

The both of you ate while listening to Kise's stories about his previous game with his middle school team. They had met up yesterday to play like the old days. Kise found it weird that Akashi called them just so he could play with them again. He joked saying that Akashi missed their team. You both laughed. You suddenly remembered when Kise wore your glasses. You looked away and covered your face. Kise noticed this.

"(F/n) are you ok?" Kise asked, he moved his face closer to your's and moved your hands away to check. You blushed madly at what your boyfriend was currently doing.

"I-I'm fine!" You panicked and moved back. As you moved back you were pulled down by gravity, now you and Kise are in a position you both hadn't expected.

" K-K-K-Kise.." You stuttered staring at the position you two were in.

"Well… Uhhh I guess I'll stand up now." Kise stood up and pulled you up. "Are you ok?" He asked and you nodded. The both of you stared at each other for a while then laughed.

"Let's finish our food?" He asked and you nodded.

~AFTER EATING~

" (F/n) the bathroom is free. Are you going first? Or…" Kise asked you. You just finished washing the dishes.

" Or do you want to go in together?" You jumped at what you heard and turned your back to see Kise wearing your glasses. You started blushing madly seeing your boyfriend shirtless and only wearing a towel.

" I-I…" You stuttered. You can never trust your mouth at times like these. You quickly turned around and tried to excuse yourself before you could start talking again, you felt arms wrap your waist and a warm breath could be felt on your neck. Shivers went down your spine as you took a glance to see your boyfriend smiling at you.

" Well, (F/n)? Which one?" He asked again leaving butterfly kisses on your neck.

" I-I….s-should." Before you could say another word he had already spun you around to face him. You tried to look away but wherever you look you could see his lean, muscular body. You were smaller than him you only reached his chest.

"Why are you avoiding eye contact (F/n)?" You look up at him. You saw him doing his puppy eyes at you. As if he was a child about to cry.

".. b-because… you… you…" You were blushing madly. You gasp as you felt yourself being lift up and being carried bridal-style by your boyfriend.

"Ki-Kise!" You nearly scream. You cover your face with your hands. You heard Kise laugh.

"How about start calling me Ryouta now?" You separated few of your fingers to see his face.

" I-Isn't it embarrassing?" You said still covering your face. You felt yourself being brought down. You were in his room again.

"Ehhh.. Come on just try (F/n)." The male model looks into your eyes as if he's waiting for his little baby to start speaking. Well you are his little baby…

" R-…Ryouta…-k-kun…" You say. " One more. Without stuttering." He said. You look at him pouting. " Ryouta-kun…" You said and started covering your face again. "…why are you still wearing my glasses….?" You ask in a murmuring way.

"You said you like it. Well my eyesight is bad. So maybe I should get glasses of my own?" He said. " No… Only I should see you in glasses." You said pouting. Yep.. you were feeling possessive.. You didn't want any more of his fangirls seeing more of his sides. You wanted him to only let you see them.

" (F/n)-chii~! You're so cute right now! I want to squeeze you!" Ryouta hugged you tightly. Again you felt his bare chest touch your skin.

"R-Ryouta-kun.. about what you said earlier.. I" Before you could continue he said something that surprised you.

"Strip." You stare at him. Shocked, You moved back fast but you tripped. "W-WHAT D-DO YOU M-M-MEAN BY TH-THAT?!" You yell at him.

"What? We were going to take a bath right?" He asked. You were thinking of a complete different thing. You were thinking about before dinner… " G-GET IN THE BATH ALREADY! I-I'll.. follow.." You tell him. He smiled or rather smirked at you before going inside the bathroom.

You heard a little splash. You are only wearing a towel now.. " Ryouta-kun… I'm coming in.. D-Don't look yet okay?!" You call out to him. You heard him say yeah and you went in.

Both of you were inside the bath tub back to back. Both of you were blushing madly.

" so… Ryouta-kun." You turn your head back to look at him. He also looked back at you.

"Y-yeah? (F/n)-chii?" He asked back. "N-Nothing…"

~AFTER LONG AWKWARD SILENCE~

" I guess I'm done." You said standing up and grabbing your towel. You were about to wrap yourself up when Ryouta stood and cornered you. You covered your body with your towel.

"(F/n)-chii… Aominechii left some dirty thoughts in me… Now I'm curious…" Ryouta never looked at you this seriously. You've only seen him like this whenever his opponent in basketball was a tough one. You looked at his eyes and his eyes were examining your body. You blush at this.

He grabbed his towel and wrapped it. " I should change first." Ryouta looked back at you smiling. You rested your hand on your chest. You heart was beating madly. You started thinking logically of what your boyfriend had said to you. It left a good hint… Now you are imagining yourself doing perverted things with him. You slapped yourself and scolded yourself.

You wrapped your towel on you and started walking out of the bathroom. When you opened the door you tripped (A.N. wow you're tripping so much aren't you?...) and landed on Ryouta shirtless with his hair dripping wet.

"R-Ryouta-kun?" You said and stared up at him innocently while he smiled at you. You felt warmth in his smile. Ryouta lift you for you to stand properly.

"About earlier… Shall we continue now?" Ryouta asked you. He was embarrassed at what he was saying. Being with a perverted friend his soul is now corrupted.

" I-I don't know." You look somewhere else. After that the best thing had happened to the two of you. Your soul joined with his.

The next morning you wake up wrapped in a warm blanket. You felt pressure on your waist. It was your boyfriend's strong arms. You looked up and saw his peaceful face. You remembered what had happened last night. You blush at the thought of what you two have done. You two had just made love with each other. You remember how he continuously asked you if you were okay with doing this. He was so gentle. He wasn't rough. You saw his eyes flicker, you stare at his long eyelashes that made every girl jealous. You poked Ryouta's cheeks making him open an eye. He smiled at you and pulled you closer to his chest. He sniffed your (h/c) hair.

"G'mornin (F/n)-chii~" He said smiling and kissed your cheek.

" Good Morning Ryouta-kun.. Ryouta… next time c-can you wear a butler outfit?" You asked. He laughed and nodded.

Maybe you should ask him things like these more often. You smiled.

* * *

This was longer than the previous chapter! Honestly I kept squealing here while typing this. I enjoyed writing this xD I hope you do too. 


End file.
